Snippets
by diceandpokerchips
Summary: A series of drabbles based around The Dark Knight Rises (or it will be when I actually write more). Bane/Blake.
1. Jealousy

**Prompt: Bane is jealous of John's admiration for Batman.**

* * *

John sat on the roof, his shoulders hunched with the cold, staring at the newly mended Bat-Signal. He sighed, shaking his head, sadly, trying to remember Bruce as he was, and not that he died trying to save Gotham from the man who John had fallen in love with.

"I thought I'd find you here."

John jumped, stiffening when he recognised the voice. He hadn't heard Bane approaching.

"I wanted to be alone."

Ignoring the obvious hint to leave, Bane settled down beside John, silent and unspeaking. John knew that Bane wouldn't leave without him, and that if he wanted the deafening silence between them to break, he would have to break it himself.

"Why are you here?" He asked, sharply. He knew he was being unnecessarily rude, but he couldn't help it. This was one night, just one, that he wanted to spend remembering his friend without Bane there, and the muscled man just had to encroach on it.

Bane was silent for a moment, but when he spoke, he ignored John's question. "Why do you admire the Batman so much?"

John blinked, having not expected those words to come from Bane's mouth. Batman was a taboo subject between them, it was something they never discussed.

"Because he made a difference. He was a symbol, a beacon of hope to Gotham. Just one man who loved his city so much, he did everything he could to protect it. He gave his life for Gotham; how can I not respect and admire him for that?"

"Would you still feel the same, I wonder, if you knew his true identity?" Bane pondered aloud.

John scowled. "I knew who he was."

Bane turned instantly, his head snapping around to stare at John, something dark and unreadable in his eyes. "You knew." He repeated, flatly.

"Of course." John replied, indignantly. "We all wear masks, Bane." He pointed out gently. "I've just always been good at seeing what was behind them. Bruce Wayne was a hero."

His words did nothing to soften Bane's obvious jealousy. "Bruce Wayne was no hero. He was a killer and hid behind a mask so nobody could bring him to justice." Bane's words were scornful.

John looked at him, sadly. "And you think that everything you brought down on Gotham was justice?"

Bane was silent for a moment. "No." He admitted. "I was misguided by my loyalty and love for Talia. My love for you now shows me what I was previously too blind to see. But I still do not understand why you idolise Bruce Wayne." His jaw was clenched, his shoulders held stiffly.

John smiled, trying to stifle it before his lover noticed. Bane was jealous, that was all. "He was my friend, just like Talia was yours. That's all. There's nothing more to it than that."

He leaned over and gave Bane a soft kiss, wrapping his arms around his waist. "Come on. I'm done here. Let's go home."

As they left, John made sure he didn't look back at the Bat-Signal. Better not upset Bane even further.


	2. Underneath

**Prompt: The first time John sees what's behind Bane's mask.**

* * *

They'd been together a while now, if you didn't count the rocky start when Bane held him hostage for almost six months, then they'd been together for around eight months. Of course, both of them did count those extra six months, filled with hatred and distrust and an unexplained sexual tension, they'd been drawn to each other.

They'd fucked one night when Bane had returned to the room in a terrible mood, having lost a decent amount of his men to one of Gordon's counter attacks. John, loyal to Gotham until the end of his days, had made a smug comment, which had caused Bane to lose his temper. They'd fucked, no attempts at gentility. John hadn't been able to walk for almost two weeks afterwards. In retrospect, he was just thankful that Bane had bothered to use lube at all.

Things continued much the same. They fucked whenever Bane came home angry, until one day, he came home in good spirits. John picked up on it immediately, disappointed when he realised that they wouldn't be having sex that night. He'd slipped into bed, his back to his captor, surprised when Bane had slipped in behind him.

"But you're not in a bad mood?" He frowned, confused.

Bane tilted his head slightly. "No." He admitted. "Is that a requirement?"

John thought about it for a moment. "No, I guess not." He whispered. This time when they had sex, it was completely different. Bane took the time to be gentle, to take him apart until John was a sobbing mess. It would have been perfect, but Bane never took off the mask, solely relying on his fingers to kiss. At the time, however, John didn't care. It was just sex.

It was around the time when John realised he'd fallen in love with his captor that he began to wonder what was behind the mask. He tried to broach the subject with Bane once, but the larger man's expression had closed off, and he'd left the room immediately. He hadn't come back for two days. It was enough of a warning to John that the subject was closed. He never brought it up again, but he never stopped wondering.

He didn't see what was behind the mask until the day the bomb went off. As soon as John saw that Bruce had taken care of the bomb, he raced back towards the city. Bane. He found Selina Kyle immediately, who told him what had happened. He raced towards the bank, getting there before any of the remaining Gotham cops could.

Seeing Bane's unconscious form was harder than he thought it would be. Muffling his cry of distress, John ran towards him, relieved when he saw that Bane was still breathing. The armour had protected him from the Batpod cannons, but the blast had knocked him unconscious.

"Bane." He shook him, but there was no response. Hearing the approaching sound of the police, John knew he was out of time. His fumbling fingers struggled to undo the clasp on the mask, but he just managed it. He tore the mask away from Bane's face, and raised his hand, slapping Bane hard across the face.

Instantly, a hand came up to grab his wrist, gripping it and twisting tightly. John let out a cry of pain. "Bane, it's me, let go!" He struggled to get out, his teeth gritted with the pain. "Bane, the police are coming, you've got to get out of here."

"John." Bane whispered quietly, realising who had struck him. He released John's hand immediately, looking apologetic as John cradled the limb to his chest. "You cannot be seen with me. Run."

John shook his head. "No." He reached up to stroke Bane's cheek, marvelling at the softness of the face that had been hidden behind the severe black mask. There was some scarring around his lips, but nothing that would draw too much attention. The damage in the Pit had mainly been to his back, and the prison doctor's shoddy work had been stitching up the wounds.

He leaned forward and kissed him, tenderly, his mouth lingering against Bane's. It lasted only seconds, but it was enough to take the larger man completely by surprise.

"I'm not leaving here without you." John told him quietly. "So get up, or the police will take us both."

Completely amazed, Bane did as he was told, allowing John to take his hand, and lead them both out of the bank. Ducking into a nearby alley, the mask clutching in John's other hand, they left the chaos of Gotham far behind them.

* * *

**Please review! xD**


End file.
